


Shy.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [32]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Angst, Awkward Daryl, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Shy Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You and Daryl like each other but you’re too shy and end up avoiding him. He gets the wrong idea and confronts you.





	

 

Being shy was a pain in the ass. All you wanted to do was talk to Daryl Dixon like a normal person, but no, every time you tried you’d make a fool out of yourself. And that was on the rare occasion you actually spoke instead of just nodding and smiling like a fucking idiot. He must think you’re stupid and annoying by now. He actually thought the opposite, Daryl really liked you. He thought you were sweet and very pretty. He liked how quiet you were, you didn’t force small talk on him like everyone else. He thought it was incredibly cute when you’d trip over your words and get embarrassed and he actually liked your company. Which is why he was a little sad when you started to avoid him. At first he thought it may have been unintentional, but then he found out from people that you were swapping watch when you were paired with him and refused runs if he was going. He thought he had upset you or offended you but couldn’t think of what it could be. After a week he started to get angry, that typical Dixon temper coming out with his insecurities. He figured you were avoiding him because you knew you were better than him, that he wasn’t worth your time. The more he thought about it the more pissed off he got, and it didn’t help that he had Merles and his dads voice floating around his head telling him that no one would ever care about him, _what would a pretty girl like her want something to do with a worthless piece of shit like you?_

He made his mind up. He found out you were going on a run that day with Tara, it was a simple run, just in and out, so it was just the two of you. He managed to convince Tara to stay home with Denise and let him take her place. You’d just got ready to go when you saw Daryl loading up the car. You stopped in your tracks and started internally panicking. You’d successfully avoided Daryl which meant avoiding making a fool of yourself. Now there was no escaping it, this wasn’t good. You couldn’t deny that you’d missed him though, just seeing him there was giving you butterflies. You carefully approached the car and couldn’t seem to form words when he turned around and saw you.  
“Just us today _princess._ ” He sneered as he walked passed you to put the bag in the back seat. You were taken back by his attitude, he had never spoken to you like that before.

“Um…ok.” You squeaked out as you got in the passenger side. The first half hour was unbearable, he kept giving you dirty looks and the air was thick with tension. You were tempted to just open the door and roll out of the car at this point, it would probably be better than this right now. You searched your pack for your water and after having some you held it out for Daryl.  
“Surprised ya think I’m good ‘nough to drink yer water.” He scoffed as he looked back to the road. You furrowed your eyebrows not understanding.  
“W-what?” You asked confused. The look on your face was pissing him off, you must be a hell of an actress, you were almost convincing with your stupid pretty eyes.  
“Like ya don’t fuckin’ know.” He spat as he glared at you.  
“I don’t…I don’t know what you mean.” You stumbled over your words getting anxious with his temper. He suddenly slammed on the breaks and your head hit the dash, cutting it slightly. Daryl didn’t seem to notice as he was too absorbed in his own rage.  
“Ya don’t fuckin’ know? Ya think yer too good to speak to me! Lil miss fuckin’ princess is too special to associate with Daryl fuckin’ Dixon.” He sneered. Your eyes went as wide as saucers, you were horrified, he had got it so wrong.  
“No, no Daryl its not like that!” You frowned. He just scoffed again and wouldn’t look at you.  
“What’s it like then?” He asked dryly.  
“I-I fucking like you… Alot. But I’m shy and stupid and I kept making a fool of myself.” You admitted. He looked at you shocked but then looked absolutely guilty, and not just from your confession but the fact he had cut your head.

“I’m fuckin’ sorry y/n.” He sighed as he put his head in his hands.  
“It’s fine.” You smiled.  
“Nah it ain’t fine. I treated ya like shit cos I got in my own damn head. Then I go and fuckin’ injure ya. I’m such a fuckin’ dick.” He scolded himself. He couldn’t believe how wrong he had been. He grabbed the first aid kit and got out the alcohol and gauze to clean your wound, it wasn’t deep so it didn’t need dressing. He just stuck a band aid on it when it was done.  
“So ya like me huh?” He smirked trying to lighten the situation a bit. You blushed furiously and lost your voice again so you just nodded.  
“Gone all shy ‘gain?” He chuckled, he loved how cute you looked when you were embarrassed.   
“Shut up!” You laughed as you playfully smacked him.  
“S’alright, I like ya too.” He smiled making you smile back at him. Now the air was clear he started the car back up and continued on the journey.

It didn’t take long to get there but before you got out of the car Daryl grabbed your wrist to stop you.  
“C’mere.” He smiled as he pulled you towards him. He gripped the back of your neck and kissed you, leaving you breathless. The kiss was intense yet somehow gentle at the same time. He must have ate some peaches before leaving because he tasted like peaches and smoke, a weirdly good combination. He broke away and gave you cheeky grin, making you laugh at him. You had no idea what was in store for you both now but you were happy as long as Daryl was by your side.


End file.
